


This is love.

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couple, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: Small Chanbaek drabble.





	This is love.

«Ah.., this is the life.» Chanyeol thinks happily. 

 

He watches Baekhyun, or rather half of Baekhyun’s face since the brown-haired boy is sprawled all over Chanyeol, currently resting his head on a pillow on Chanyeol’s lap. He is silently watching a TV drama. He seems seriously interested in the TV.

 

Chanyeol reflects on his relationship.

 

Baekhyun and him have been dating for approximatively one year and his life has been never been better. Ever since he started calling the smaller man his boyfriend, he feels like the happiest man on Earth. And certainely is the happiest man he knows. 

 

For a one year old couple, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are already extremely comfortable which each other.

There is no privacy, no secret, and absolutely no shyness anymore. Which isn’t surprising, since the two young men used to be friends before dating.

Chanyeol chuckles as he remembers how they started dating.

 

They went out together naturally, after weeks and weeks of pining on each other. Chanyeol remembers how their friends, families, literally everyone was frustratingly asking them to «PLEASE DO SOMETHING» because their shy eye-contact games were getting on their nerves.

After weeks of obvious flirting, tons of charming smiles, lots of home made meals, and dozen of invites to dates all over Seoul — like that one memorable time when they went cycling next to the Han river— they finally gave it a try. It was quite romantic, Chanyeol remembers.

 

Dating Baekhyun was the best thing that happened to Chanyeol’s life. As the student eyes his boyfriend on his lap, he wears a content smile.

 

Baekhyun is just too handsome to handle sometimes. And he’s all /his/.

 

«Love’s amazing» Chanyeol silently thinks as he giggles a bit. He is swooning, feeling so in love with Baekhyun. He admires him. Baekhyun’s legs are spread out on the couch next to him, shifting a bit under the plaid.

 

And Chanyeol ?

 

Well, he is currently cleansing Baekhyun’s ears. Never before meeting Baekhyun would he have imagined that he would clean his lover’s ears, let alone anyone’s ears, and not be disguted by it.

 

«This is love», Chanyeol thinks.

 

 

.


End file.
